Love Hurts
by Tokipon
Summary: This is my homework.... I'm still working on it so if there is any mistakes please tell me! TOFU! Thats all I can say! I made some changes now!


Love Hurts!

It was a warm and windy day. Kids kick up leafs of red and orange. Everyone rushing quickly to the gates. Waiting to see their friends again. A young boy and girl holding hands outside the gate, waiting. Soon two boys came with a girl between them.

"Hey, Tokiya! Ready for school?" said the young boy staring at the elder.

The older boy's ice cold blue eyes meet his; it showed revenge, sadness, and hate.

"Kind of… I'm still sleepy from yesterday." Tokiya answered calmly

"Where are your fan girls?" said the girl that came with him

"Recca, Domon, Yangai! Did you hear something or was it the wind?" Tokiya said flatly

"How rude of you!" said the girl as she backed away and walked to the nearest rest room.

"Tokiya, you should be more kind to her. I mean she is your girlfriend." Said Yangai

"I know… but I don't know how I can take her and HER bad manners." Tokiya sighed

"Bye everyone!" said Domon

"I guess we should be going." Said Recca

"Good bye." Said Yangai

Tokiya watched the couple walk away hand in hand.

"Well… are you going to say sorry or will I to make you?"

"Huh?" said Tokiya

As he turned around a balled up fist punched him.

"Ouch! Stop it will you!" he yelled and there was his girlfriend.

"Fuko! Jeez can't you stop hammering me down?!" he yelled again

"Nope, I like it when you're mad!" she laughed

"I'm sorry Fuko, but if you continue this, I don't love you." Tokiya said seriously

Fuko felt a cold strong wind pass her.

"Find… Good bye." She said as she ran away from him and his world.

"What have I done?" Tokiya thought out loud.

A month passed then four months.

It was February, girls and boys walking in a park holding hands. It made Tokiya sick to the stomach. He gazed upwards and laid on the grass. Time drifted slowly and soon Tokiya fell into a deep sleep.

In his dreams Fuko was with him. His family was watched him.

He missed them so much ever since they died. Then it hit him. He was dreaming.

When he woke up it was starting to rain and he walked to his apartment.

Fuko sat quietly in her bed, thinking. She hoped that her little sister and brother would stop fighting after the last cookie in the cookie jar.

Fuko listened to the pitter patter sound of the rain on her window.

"Rain" she thought "Tokiya…"

The next day Fuko watched Tokiya's fan girls rush to him. She remembered that they despised her when she was with her, now they laughed at her for getting dumped by the school's idol.

From a distance Tokiya saw Fuko watching him and when he stopped, the girls tackled him.

"Love hurts!" Tokiya thought

Then four days later it was Valentines Day. Tokiya found him self buying chocolate, roses, and a small ring. He was surprised when he bought them and had no clue who can he give them to.

On the streets a blur caught Tokiya's eye soon Tokiya noticed he was walking then picking up more speed. Soon he caught a glimpse of the stalker. Tokiya grabbed his stalker arm and pulled her to the side walk. The light turned green then the sound of screeching brakes filled Tokiya's head then warmth.

"Tokiya!" said the stalker

"F-Fuko…" he answered before he was swallowed in darkness.

Soon light filled the room.

Tokiya saw his friends around him. They contrasted with the clean white room. His arm and head was wrapped with bandages.

"Dude, Tokiya are you ok?" asked Domon, bravely breaking the silent ness.

The sound of his voice scared Tokiya, he hated hospitals, and it gave him a chill down his spine.

"I'm… ok." He answered calmly.

Then he gave up, he let his tears fall. His friend were shocked, they never saw him cry even in worse of times.

Then Fuko came in with his flowers and chocolate.

"Are these for me?" she asked

"I guess so…" he muttered

"Thank you… I have a question do you still love me?" she said

Tokiya took five minutes to think and recover.

"Yes, even if I die loving you." He laughed

"Me too!" she laughed back.

* * *

I don't own flames of Recca but I own the idea of this story!!

Please comment! I need to know if this story has a good plot!

Tokiya: Still doing homework. Huh Abby Gail?

Maybe... ok this is my homework!!!!!!!! Please comment! I need help!!!!

Tokiya: Idiot...

The End!


End file.
